A design proposal put forward by Apple for a Nano SIM card is chosen by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), while a proposal put forward jointly by Nokia, RIM and Motorola fails to be chosen. The ETSI announced the news at its official website, and stated that an agreement has been reached on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) at the Smart Card Platform Technical Committee meeting held in Osaka, Japan. The Institute said that specifications (12.3 millimeters wide, 8.8 millimeters high, and 0.67 millimeters thick) of a Nano SIM card of Apple are 40% smaller than specifications of existing Micro SIM card. The final design solution will be formulated in a manner that ensures it is backward compatible with an existing SIM card, and will continue to offer the same functions as SIM cards we use today. The specifications of a Nano SIM card of Apple have been adopted by the industry, and various mobile network operators, smart card providers, and mobile device manufactures all get involved. With ascertainment of Nano SIM card standards, a design adaptive to a card holder of a Nano SIM card will also emerge. Regarding wide application of existing Micro SIM cards, more designs for two subscriber identity modules will emerge in terms of design layouts of mobile terminals, so as to achieve compatibility with a Micro SIM card and a Nano SIM card. However, a common user may use only one SIM card. Therefore, when a user uses only a Micro SIM card, space of a card holder of a Nano SIM card is wasted, and the Nano SIM card holder cannot be extended for another application. Therefore, it can be considered to extend compatibility of a card holder of a Nano SIM card, for example, compatibility with an SD card, to improve applicability of a terminal. However, in an existing solution, a two-in-one card holder for a SIM card and an SD card generally uses a laminated structure, and the two cards are separately corresponding to different card slots. As a result, the laminated structure may cause the height of the card holder to be excessively large and a board occupation area is large. On that account, a design solution to a card holder that can be compatible with a Nano SIM card and an SD card is required, so as to meet a requirement that a user can select to use a Nano SIM card or an SD card in different situations.